Do you believe in Mistletoes?
by LovingPillow
Summary: One-shots involving Yumi and mistletoe's. Chapter 2: Daring Della Robbia (Yumi x Odd)
1. Winter Break

Chapter 1 – Winter Break

It was Christmas Eve, and nearly all of the students had left to go home for the break. Except for a few, and Jeremie fit that list.

It was one of those days where he would be sitting in his room, working on his homework. But he wanted to walk around for a change, and so he got out his earmuffs and put on a warm sweater before he walked outside.

Snow was piled up onto the tree branches, benches, fountains, even the soccer nets! "Jeremie!" A familiar voice called out and Jeremie recognised it to be Yumi's voice.

Yumi walked up to Jeremie, she had wanted to visit her friends but they had gone home for the break. Except for Jeremie, because he had declared he was going to skip this week.

Jeremie smiled as Yumi hugged him, a sign that she was finally opening up to him. "Hey Yumi, aren't you going to spend Christmas Eve with your family?" Jeremie asked.

Yumi laughed, a sweet melody to Jeremie's ears. "They could spend a Christmas Eve without me just this once, besides, I've got a friend named Jeremie Belpois and he's rather alone this Christmas Eve. I decided to spend it with him, do you know where I could find him?" Yumi nudged Jeremie and they laughed together.

"Of course, you're laughing and talking to him." Jeremie said, and Yumi stole Jeremie's glasses. "Hey! I need those!" Jeremie exclaimed as he tried to reach out for Yumi and his glasses.

Yumi whistled as she put Jeremie's glasses on, "Not today Jer', I like wearing these glasses." Yumi giggled, taking her phone out to take a picture.

"Wear your contacts, Jeremie." Yumi said, twirling around to avoid Jeremie's arms. She knew he had them with him, and she was going to make him wear them today.

"They itch." Jeremie complained as he stopped searching for Yumi. He took out his contact lenses case and put them on.

Jeremie blinked twice and he looked up to see Yumi wearing his glasses, making her look cuter than ever.

Yumi suddenly grabbed his hand and led them to town. Jeremie looked at all the opened stores, quite surprised since it was Christmas Eve.

"What a cute couple." One of the ladies said, when Yumi walked inside a clothing store with Jeremie.

Jeremie blushed, _a couple?_ he thought and looked at Yumi. His cheeks reddened even more, did he like Yumi that way?

"Jeremie, look!" Yumi exclaimed as she tried on a pair of cute glasses, making her look cuter as well. _Though it can't be compared to her wearing my glasses._ Jeremie thought.

So yes, Jeremie did like Yumi more than a friend. And he only realised it today.

"Jeremie, you look handsome!" Yumi said as she put a pair of sunglasses on Jeremie. She giggled when Jeremie looked into a mirror, and looked up only to be taken a picture of.

"Thanks for purchasing, have a happy Christmas Eve." The cashier lady giggled.

Suddenly, Yumi stopped before the door and turned around. Jeremie was about to ask what was wrong, when she kissed him on the lips.

A minute passed and Yumi whispered "Mistletoe." after they had parted lips.

Jeremie looked up in a daze, and true to her words… A mistletoe stood proudly above them.

_Thank the mistletoe, and Christmas Eve._


	2. Daring Della Robbia

Chapter 2 – Daring Della Robbia

Odd was up to his tricks again, I can tell.

"Seriously, what is up with him?" I asked after Odd ran away, saying something too quick for my ears to hear.

"He said that he was going to get a certain girl under the mistletoe with him." Ulrich said and I raised a brow at this.

"And how does he plan to do that?" I asked, finding the thought somewhat hilarious. "Hold a mistletoe above every girl he likes?"

Ulrich and I laughed at the thought, "He would just get slapped." Jeremie said and I nodded. "Oh hey, I've got to go." I said, staring at my watch.

I waved bye to my friends and left to the gymnasium, I remembered that I left my phone there so I wanted to get it before I forgot about it, again.

"What in the names of-" I couldn't believe my eyes, mistletoes were _everywhere_!

I spotted my phone at the very end of the gym, and decided to just hurry up and get it before exiting this crazed up gym. I didn't get to my phone quick enough, when Odd appeared with a grin as he took hold of my phone. "What do you want, Odd?" I sighed, and he walked up to me.

"What else?" He asked, looking at all the mistletoes.

I shook my head, "Oh no, I am not going to lose my first kiss to you." I said and my eyes widened, did I just reveal that I still hadn't lost my first kiss?

According to Odd's expression, yes… Yes I did. "All the more pleasure to steal it!" He chirped and walked closer to me. When I took a step back, he took two steps forward.

"Look, there are plenty of other girls you can be caught underneath the mistletoe with!" I said, raising my hands up to push Odd away.

He stopped and gave me a look that meant 'go on', as if it interested him. "For…example, Aelita!" I said, naming one off.

"Einstein's got her."

I tried again, "Sissi?"

"Love struck with Ulrich."

I was running out of options, and then smiled widely. "How about Milly? She's a nice girl." I said and he gave me a look.

"Too noisy." And with that, he grabbed onto my hands and pushed them down to my sides. I lost my footing and ended up on the ground, with Odd hovering over me.

"Why me?" I asked, right before he leaned in.

My eyes automatically closed as Odd kissed me, it sent sparks down my spine and made me feel all warm. I hadn't expected my first kiss to be taken away by Odd.

"Because you're mine." Odd whispered, his forehead leaning against mine. "Ulrich can have Sissi, Jeremie can have Aelita. I want you, Yumi Ishiyama."

I blushed, hearing this from Odd was just…odd.

"I…don't mind if you steal the rest of my kisses…" I muttered, and he smiled.

"There's a lot of mistletoes, we should get working." He said, and leaned in for another kiss, one that I responded to.


End file.
